Follow Your Heart
by XFanFicaholicX
Summary: He doesn't want to waste time anymore. He finally decides to follow his heart. Right after Things Change. Rated T, just in case.


Disclaimer: I only own the story. Not Teen Titans.

Enjoy.

Follow Your Heart

From that day forward he would do something important. It was probably the biggest thing people would be too afraid to do. He was going to follow his heart.

Beast Boy walked through the doors that led to the common room.

That's when he spotted _her. _The most beautiful creature that his eyes had laid upon.

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading one of her most treasured books with her hood down. Raven stood up to turn off the stove where the tea kettle was whistling.

She turned it off and placed the kettle on the counter to let the water inside cool. Raven took out her mug from the above cabinet. She put a bag of leaves in the mug. Then, poured the water from the kettle into the mug.

Beast Boy watched.

He watched as she set the kettle down. He watched as she stirred the newly made tea. He watched as she turned around.

"Oh. Hello, Beast Boy." Raven greeted.

"Hello, Raven." Beast Boy greeted back. He advanced towards her and gently grabbed her hand.

Raven had a small, confused look an her face, but, never moved an inch.

Beast Boy his face closer to hers without hesitation. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and, ever so gently, brushed his lips against hers with all the passion he had and more.

Raven snaked her arms around his back.

Beast Boy pulled back slightly. "I love you." he said.

Raven saw it in his eyes, but she loved that he said it. "I love you, too."

Beast Boy pulled her into another kiss.

The metal door swooshed open to reveal Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. The pair didn't acknowledge a thing.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Hey, Raven." Robin held the newspaper in his hands, not even bothering to take a glance at them.

When they didn't say anything back, he looked up at them… His eyes widened to unimaginable lengths.

"Oh…my…Lord…" Robin whispered, in a surprised voice, of course.

He silently took out his communicator. "Cyborg? Starfire? You there?" Robin whispered urgently. Before they even had a _chance _at replying, he spoke again. "Don't talk. Come to the common room…quickly!"

Both nodded before closing their communicators.

A few seconds later, Cyborg and Starfire entered. Together, they froze.

Starfire seemed to have sparkles in her eyes. She was always a sucker for romance.

Cyborg, on the other hand, had a mix of a bewilderment and knowing look on his face.

"Whoa." They all gasped in unison as the couples kissing progressed.

It finally came to an end for the need of air.

Beast Boy and Raven stared intently at each others eyes. Just looking on. A small smile grazed on both of their lips.

Everyone stayed, plastered to the floor. Cyborg decided to break the silence.

"Hello, lovebirds!" he yelled, a smile covering most of his face.

Apparently, they didn't hear him.

Cyborg walked up to them and waved his hand in front of their faces. "Hello…? Anyone in there?"

Raven and Beast Boy turned away from each other.

"Hi, Cyborg. Hi, Starfire. Hi, Robin." Raven said.

"What the Hell was _that_?!" Robin screamed, waving his arms around frantically and eyes wide again.

Raven looked back into Beast Boy's eyes. "He's finally following his heart." Raven answered for him, reading his mind.

Beast Boy took her other hand. "And she's doing the same." he said, also reading her mind.

"Beast Boy thinks you should do the same, Robin." Raven said in a whispered tone towards him. Robin blushed at this.

Starfire ran up to Raven and Beast Boy, giving them a crushing hug, turning them blue.

"Umm…I don't think they can breathe, Star." Cyborg observed.

Starfire set them down. "Oh! I am _most_ happy for you, friends! We shall celebrate this glorious news!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Pizza!" Everyone, except Starfire, yelled.

"Wonderful!"

Cyborg and Starfire left to the T-car.

Before Robin walked through the doors, Raven called to him. "You should try following Beast Boy's advice, for once."

Beast Boy and Raven, hand in hand, walked into down to the T-car.

Getan


End file.
